dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 76
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The King of Crime" | Synopsis2 = While attending a socialite party, Kent Nelson is forced to become Doctor Fate, when some criminals attack the party and the guests, hoping to steal a valuable gem. Fate stops the crooks, but nevertheless, the gem goes missing. Following the criminals back to their lair, Fate learns that their leader is Michael Krugor, an eccentric villain, who collects valuable items and forces people to become living figures on his massive and twisted chess board. Fate is shocked to learn that the host of the party has in fact taken the gem to Krugor, but when the crook turns against the man, Fate intervenes and saves the victim. Krugor then uses gas to incapacitate Fate and by the time he recovers, Kruger has gathered all the guests at the party, including Inza Cramer, who is held hostage to control Doctor Fate. Enraged, Fate beats all of Kruger's thugs to a pulp and he also defeats the King of Crime himself, before turning the stolen objects back and the criminals to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Cardwell Bates * Sally Bates Items: * Sultan of Singapore | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Radio Robber" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "Mystery of the Sinking Ship" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Adventure of the Human Streak" | Synopsis5 = Dr. Clever fakes his own jail-cell hanging and escapes from jail and invents a ray that gives men super-speed. He uses the ray on his henchman, Breezy, allowing the goon to kayo Johnny Quick, who is performing at a boxing exhibition. Johnny is captured, and imprisoned in a giant squirrel cage, which Dr Clever then heats electrically, but stupidly leaves without watching Quick's demise. Johnny spins the cage so fast that it sucks the electrical switch out of the wall-mounted fuse-box, and is able to break free. Then, since Dr Clever has also stupidly left a hand-held reverse-version of his speed-up ray laying around in his unguarded laboratory, Johnny is able to defeat Clever and Breezy. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Breezy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Dr. Clever's super-speed-enabling ray Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Papp | Inker6_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle6 = Clip Carson: "Adventure in China" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler7_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker7_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle7 = The Spectre: "The Head Man" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** and his gang Other Characters: * Frawley (a police officer) * Nick Johnston and several athletes Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Doctor Fate appears on the cover, for the last time, on this issue of More Fun Comics. * Doctor Fate: "The King of Crime" is reprinted in . * Clip Carson appears in More Fun Comics, for the last time, in this issue. * At the end of this issue's "Johnny Quick" story, Dr. Clever is still alive and still has the knowledge of building that super-speed-power-inducing ray. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}